


Future Ideas and All~

by Bipey1Berry



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, One Shot Collection, just look at chapter titles, kind of, more like diffrent unfinished stories that i don't want to forget, multi-fandom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28410063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bipey1Berry/pseuds/Bipey1Berry
Summary: A series of beginning middle and whatever pops into my head- type stories for all different types of fandoms.These are basically fanfic ideas that I haven't had the chance to map out a full story for- that may or may not be extended into a full series in the future.





	1. Hetalia (Nordic AU)

**"All The Things You Won't tell me"**

"It's just an about-you paragraph for the beginning of school, I don't really see your problem."

"I don't know what I would write, I'm not that interesting. 'About-me' It's all just way too personal."

"Then write about me and you."

"What?"

"The story of 'us', Y'know?"

**_Chapter 1-2 drafts:_ **

**Journal Entry, ?/?/20XX**

_"There's...this boy I know. I haven't known him for long but, he seems...hurt. Like really, really hurt. And angry. And I don't know what to do. I just want him to...Talk to me."_ -Mathias Kohler

It was near the end of a summer that didn't necessarily feel like summer. It was too cold or too warm, everything went by in a blur. School was fast approaching being only a month or so away. And all the influencers and stores started their "Back to school!" sales and ads.

Pedestrians fled the streets as it started to drizzle. Only a few brave enough to risk getting sick, or cautious enough to have brought an umbrella- even with the nice weather they were having- stayed walking slowly down the pavement. Or it would be slow if one was not inside of a car.

~

"Well you're strangely quiet, are you excited?" Mathias's mother turned around from the passenger seat. "Ah! Sorry- just lost in my thoughts..." He exclaimed

"You probably wouldn't remember from when you were younger, but the Bondevicks have two sons. One who should be the same age as you. You met when you were about 4 or 5." His father added from behind the wheel. "We haven't seen Markus in ages, I heard his second wife died just a few weeks ago." His mother looked down into her hands.

"They had already planned to move to America, but. I would've thought they would have stayed in Norway for a bit longer. They left almost right after the funeral." His father sighed.

"Mathias. Markus's sons must be in mourning, so I'll have to leave it to you to cheer em' up, right?" He smiled. "Of course!"

~

The house looked as if it had never been lived in before, and well, it hadn't. His father said Markus and his sons moved here only about a week ago. Only two weeks after his wife's funeral.

This house was more white and brown than his. It was also on a that looked like it would be named "Signature" but was probably named something more like "Willow valley" to make it seem homey yet the houses there would be so cold-feeling one wouldn't even be able to know why they would call it something nice like "Willow valley" in the first place.

While his house wasn't too far away, names and auras can do a lot to the place. Whilst both might be high-class homes- ' _Home'_ itself would be a word to describe his house and _not_ theirs.

As he neared the door a shiver overcame him _'What is mom and dad's friend gonna be a ghost or something? Maybe when they said his wife died, someone exercised her instead.'_

"Haha! What's with the face min søn?" His mother smiled at him. "I-It's nothing!"

His father knocked on the door and an older man with a stern, tired face opened it. "Oliver! I thought you would've retired ages ago!" The man with the stern face, whom he now knew as 'Oliver' smiled a bit. "Little Malthe and Freja, you both have grown up even more. Come in, Markus is waiting."

His Parents and Oliver conversed as they walked through the mostly empty house. "I haven't seen any of you since we last visited Norway. When was that...About 7 or 8 years ago! How is Your sister?"

"Anette is doing fine, she should be around here somewhere. hah...We took a month's vacation and still somehow couldn't bear to retire." "All in due time" His mother smiled even wider. It looked like an old family reunion.

"Markus! How've you been, old friend?" His father shouted toward the room in front of him. "Malthe! Anette! I've been better. What about you?" "We are finding a way." Mathias has never seen his father smile so brightly, this time it almost rivaled his own.

"This must be Mathias! I haven't seen you since you were this big." Markus held his hands about a foot apart.

"Nice to formally meet you, sir!" He smiled. "You raised him well Malthe."

"My son should be coming down soon. Lucas! Our guests have arrived." The atmosphere seemed warm and friendly. But that's exactly what concerned him. Shouldn't losing a family member be more...Heartbreaking?

A boy about his age with platinum blonde hair held back on one side with a clip, and blueish-purple eyes came down the stairs with someone? Clinging to his waist.

The boy seemed to be annoyed, but he wasn't frowning- or smiling for that matter. He caught his eye by the boy quickly and subtly looked away.

"You must be Lukas, look at how you've grown!" His mother smiled. "Nice to meet you." The boy, Lukas, said with an obviously fake smile. His mother's smile in turn faltered a little. The platinum looked at the small person clutching at his waist. "This is Emil." He continued and tried to step aside but the small boy refused to budge. "Emil, don't be rude to our guests." Markus said sternly.

The child flinched violently and snuggled even more into his brother's waist. "He hasn't been feeling well lately, perhaps he will join us after dinner." Lukas stared straight at Markus, the atmosphere tensing by the second. "Perhaps." Markus sighed after a bit- finally giving in. "I'll take him back upstairs." Said Oliver interrupting the father-son duos little staring contest. The small boy finally released Lukas and ran upstairs, Oliver trailing after.

As much as I pained Mathias to admit, this was the kind of atmosphere he was expecting. Not that it was welcomed.

Mathias glanced at the boy standing almost directly next to him, catching his eyes once again. The boy- as always led his gaze away. "Emil has been taking my wife's death the hardest, please don't mind him." Lukas scoffed softly in response. "It must be hard. I'm sure Erla was a wonderful mother."

This was just getting uncomfortable. The boy next to him was glaring at a space on the floor and clenching his fists whenever anything about his mother came up. Not only that, but his face had stayed stoic the entire time.

"Why don't we sit down, and eat?" Markus Suggested. _'Thank God'_

**_-Chap 2-_ **

**Journal Entry, ?/?/20XX**

_"Somehow in my 13 years on this earth, I've unintentionally made it my life's goal never to have a single friend as long as I live. I wouldn't like to think I'm so unapproachable...Emil likes me doesn't he?"_ -Lukas Bondevick

2 hours until my father's friends arrive. 2 hours until he had to face another spoiled brat that man wants me to make friends with to help his stupid business, he suddenly wanted to expand to America.

Always working no time for anything else. _Anyone else_.

1 hour 45 minutes until the guests arrive. 44 minutes, 43, 42, 41,40.

20 minutes of trying to coax Emil out from under his bed. Coaxing him to greet and smile like nothing wrong. Because everything is so, so wrong. 20 minutes of trying to convince himself to go along with his father's audacious scheme to try and convince his 'old friend' that they have _ever_ been a slightly functioning family.

"Emil, please? Just for a few minutes. I want to see your face."

Once upon a time, there was a lovely family who had everything they ever wanted, the parents were happy. The children...

It's already old.

Fairy tales are exactly what they seem like, ' _fairy tales'_ a fake creature and a story- a story of fake people.

Yet. How he wished his life was more like a fairy tale. At least then he would be guaranteed a happy ending.

"Emil, please. I need this."

~

"Lukas! Our guests have arrived." His father called from downstairs. "Come on Emil, just a little greeting then you can go back upstairs." The little boy nodded his head.

There were three new people downstairs, one of which looked his age- of course, that could be the aforementioned 'Spoiled brat'.

Walking down the stairs is quite difficult with a child basically hanging off of you for dear life. "See nothing scary." ... "Just a small greeting." ... "It'll be alright." ...In all honesty, he didn't quite think everything would be alright. 'Madame' died, Emils a mess, Fathers a garbage fire, and he- in all honesty- didn't think he was ever quite alright.

The 'brat' was staring at him.

"You must be Lukas, look at how you've grown!" The woman said with a smile "Nice to meet you." he replied with the only smile he could at the moment without feeling the need to throw up. Obviously, it wasn't very good because the woman's lovely smile faltered. He felt a bit guilty.

He looked down at his waist"This is Emil." He said, trying to ease the tension building up. He tried to move aside but his brother refused to budge. "Emil, don't be rude to our guests." Markus said sternly.

His father just had to open his mouth. He suddenly felt a wave of anger and an impulse to swoop Emil up into his arms and run away back up the stairs. Maybe even hide under the bed with him too.

His brother flinched violently and snuggled even more into his waist. "He hasn't been feeling well lately, perhaps he will join us after dinner." He started staring directly at his father. It seemed his mission to ease the tension and appear as a perfect son started to fall apart before it even began. "Perhaps." His father sighed after a bit- finally giving in. "I'll take him back upstairs." Interrupted Oliver, ending the father-son duos little staring contest. The small boy finally released him and ran upstairs, Oliver trailing after.

Everything seemed as if it was going terribly wrong. And his resolve to look completely normal was dwindling by the second. How he wished he could faint- or get sick right this second- like the women from those victorian movies, and go back upstairs never to leave his room ever again.

"Emil has been taking my wife's death the hardest, please don't mind him." He heard his father say. He scoffed. _I wonder why?_ It wasn't as if he cared all that much for 'Madame'- she didn't even let the two of them call her mother. And she wasn't- well at least she wasn't _his_ mother. She only birthed Emil, and if he was going by the definition of 'Mother' they teach you in school. He wouldn't consider her _anyone's_ mother. 'Madame' fit her exceedingly well.

"It must be hard. I'm sure Erla was a wonderful mother." It baffled him as to how anyone could have ever put 'Erla' 'Good' and 'Mother' in the same sentence without there also being a 'Not' somewhere in there. Ergo, 'Erla was _not_ a good mother'.

His father had mentioned that he and Emil had met the trio about 8 years ago. About a year into her and his father's marriage- a year into pretending they were a perfectly normal family that did not neglect- He couldn't help but clench his fists at the thought of everyone around not seeing something was so, so _terribly_ wrong.

"Why don't we sit down, and eat?" Markus Suggested. The least he could do was try and act somewhat decent towards the trio since his 'perfect son' act was ruined before it even started.

Which of course, included encouraging himself with plain lies. _'Try your best and everything will be fine.'_

_**To be continued...(maybe)** _


	2. Kuroshitsuji x OHSHC AU

**"Cerulean Lullaby"**

Kyoya Otori prided himself on his ever-growing influx of knowledge. And he most certainly tried to discern everything about everybody. 

Unfortunately, Ciel Phantomhive- the host club's newest obsession, will not get the best of him if he has anything to say about it. 

_(A/N: I've always wanted to make a crossover with Kuroshitsuji but never really had the drive- I tried with Ohshc because any crossover works with Ohshc. In all honesty, I can't see myself finishing any fics in a short period of time unless they are one-shots- and that definitely doesn't work for crossovers.)_

_**-Chapter 1 (draft)-** _

"You called for me father?" Kyoya asked, walking into his father's large office. It was Tuesday, about an hour until he needed to depart for school.

"Sit down."

Kyoya could already tell the atmosphere was incredibly tense, the only thing that concerned him more was the fact that his father called _him_ and not one of his elder brothers. He could only think his father finally decided to send him abroad, or force him to quit the host club once and for all.

"A potential business partner is transferring to your school in the next few days."

He had half a mind to breathe a grand sigh of relief. This was just another test.

"I need you...to impress him, make friends if you will."

"Of course father."

"This is of utmost importance, he rarely ever leaves England. Our companies could break through to the west with his help."

He had almost smiled.

"Prove yourself to be Kyoya."

"I will not disappoint."

"Make sure of it."

He walked out with his chest high. Finally, a chance to prove to his father he was just as good if- if not better than Yuichi when it comes to business.

~

The entire day it felt as if a great weight had been lifted off of Kyoya. He was honestly starting to scare Tamaki.

When they arrived at the host club, Tamaki really couldn't hold back anymore.

"Mommy! You've been way too happy the entire day! It's scary!!!!"

"Yah! What's-"

"Got you so riled up, huh?"

The twins added simultaneously.

"Well...If Kyoya is happy wouldn't it be something really really good?" Hunny questioned. "Mhm." Mori agreed.

"It might just be something really good for him- really bad for the rest of us." Haruhi murmured.

"Haha! Haruhi! You should enjoy it while it lasts!" Hikaru laughed, patting her harshly on the shoulder.

"Stop this nonsense. Tamaki, I assume you know we are getting an important transfer student next week."

"Next week...hmm...I think so?"

"My father sees him as a necessary business partner. I really hope you lot will be on your best behavior around him." He seemed to be staring into all of their souls at once. Scary.

"Who is this dude?"

"Seems important." The twins nodded their heads in unison.

"His name is Ciel Phantomhive. An earl hailing from England."

**_End- kind of._ **


End file.
